


A Name to Call Ones Own

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Redemption, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: He has been in shadows for so long. His name a curse upon his allies lips. Now he makes his own name.





	A Name to Call Ones Own

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the end of the war campign and, oh my god, so many feels. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. It is unbetaed so be warned. Also Spoiler warning.

He was...conflicted to say the least.

As he tightened his pauldrons and strapped his bow upon his back he could not help but feel the eyes of the passing soldiers on his back. Glares, looks of pity, an endless pit of questioned loyalty and a cursed name.

Windrunner.

That’s who he was. 

At the end of the day.

He had fought Arthas. Fought with such a rage and thirst for vengeance that he nearly lost all he still held. Forced to watch as his own mother was slaughtered and raised like the rest of his people. Twisted from the woman who had so willingly accepted him into her family into a mockery of hope of life.

He fought against Garrosh in Pandaria; uniting with friends new and old to bring down a tyrant. Met the love of his life and the most blessed soul to walk this earth. Stood proud in victory only to be placed awkwardly in the middle as the factions stood against one another. 

He remembered that moment distinctly. So many eyes on him as he stood beside Chen. His mother staring hardest. Her molten eyes like fire against his own as they watched his everymove. Anduin stood not to much farther away. His eyes so full of love, with an expression that told him everything he needed to know. 

He had stayed in the middle. Unable to make a choice. 

Then came the Legion. Never a more true horror had they faced. His dreams still mocked him with images of demons and the bite of fell. He worked as hard as he could to get both sides to work together. Stood beside people he was honoured to call friends as they watched the unmaker fall and the Legion retreat.

Yet now, amidst the Alliance, he felt like the enemy. 

Guards followed him everywhere. From the highest point in Stormwind to the lowest point in Ironforge. He was told they were for his protection. That they could not afford to lose another hero as they had Varian. 

The sweetest lie he had ever been told, for sure, but a lie nonetheless.

He did not miss the way Tyrande glared at him as he walked past. Nor the subtle growl that greeted him in the always, oh so pleasant, company of Genn. Jaina, a woman who he had once been honoured to call his teacher ignored him at best. Even his own aunts seemed to avoid him if possible.

The only solace he gathered anymore came in the form of Anduin. He did not know what he had done to be blessed by the light with such a man yet here he stood. Infinite patience and an open and caring heart.

“Talos.”

The voice was tone dead, even with the magical tonality of the elves. When he raised his head he was greeted with the face of Valeera. She stood tall as she looked at him. 

And, oh, how he would give anything for her to smile at him as she used to. To stare at him with the same adoration of his youth. To think of him as anything more than his name. To give him one last glimpse of the woman who had become his mother in all but name and blood. 

He found nothing.

Her eyes glowed with there same fell energies. Her lips tight and her face neutral.

He wondered, as he passed her to leave the tent, if she had ever loved him. If she ever saw him in the same light he saw her. If the cold indifference was anything to go by he had clearly overestimated their relationship. 

The camp was breaking as he stepped out of his tent. The other Horde soldiers quickly moving into formation. He went to join his squad but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. For a brief moment, hope lit inside his heart, only to fall as the face of the high overlord met his own.

“High overlord.” He said as he entered a traditional salut.

“It has been decided that you are to stay here.” The older orc said. 

“Of course high overlord.” He responded as he raised his salut once more. 

He did not show how much it hurt. How much it broke him that they distrusted him so. So while his heart and soul shattered his body stood strong. A facade in every sense of the word.

He watched as they left. The rows of soldiers marching towards there home. Towards a better future. Towards the end of his own. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and a small ember in his gut.

And as the last soldier left the camp that fire grew. It grew and grew and grew. Fueled by his resentment. By his betrayal. He felt it course through his veins like lava as the bitterness on his tongue turned to vitriol. 

Slowly he raised his hands. A distinct memory coming to mind.

_ “Remember, son, to always strive for improvement.” His mother commented as his arrow flew past the target. _

_ “But I’m not improving!” He yelled as he threw his bow to the ground and began to cry. _

_ His mother was at his side in an instant. Her warm arms wrapping around his young body as she held him close. _

_ “Now what have I told you about losing your temper?” She asked him softly as his tears stopped and his red eyes began to dry. _

_ He hiccuped once before taking a deep breath and grabbing his bow once more. _

_ “Good. Now…” She started as she stood behind him. “Take your stance…” _

His feet slowly spread until they were shoulder width apart and at a ninety degree angle.

_ “Very good. Now take a deep breath…” _

His lungs filled with the crisp morning air as he tuned to the world.

_ “Now this is the most important so listen carefully, imagine your target, paint it in your mind.” _

The gates of Orgrimmar appeared in his minds’ eye. Tall and imposing between two cliffs of solid red stone. Horde banners flying from the battlements and a constant flow of trade entered and exited the main gates.

_ “And remember this…” _

Tears leaked from his eyes as the memory began to fade.

_ “I will  _ always _ love you.” _

His eyes surged blue as he felt the arcane power build at his fingertips. Slowly a portal appeared before him. It was a deep rich blue as the swirling arcane took the image of the Horde capital. 

_ The arrow flew straight and fast as lightning it struck the target with a sound like thunder. _

With a shout he ran through.

The gathered forces of the Alliance and Horde stood before the mighty gates of Orgrimmar. The legions of loyalists stood upon the battlements, defiant.

Yet Saurfang could only see Horde. His people, his family, this was not right.

“Varoc, it’s time.” Thrall said gravely beside him.

“Those who defend Orgrimmar are Horde as well. Our brothers and sisters…” He commented as he gazed upon the defences.

Thrall seemed conflicted for a moment before stepping closer. 

“Theses warriors have sworn to fight, for you. Many lives will be lost.” Thrall stated regretfully. 

“But will the outcome be worth the price?” Saurfang muttered.

Yet as he pondered he was taken aback when a large swirling portal suddenly opened before the gates. 

“Hold your places. We do not know what may come through.” Aduin shouted at there forces.

Saurfang watched as the Loyalist forces scrambled. They too were caught off guard.

Yet before he could comment he watched in surprise and Talos stepped through. His back to the Alliance as he gazed upon the gates. 

“Talos?!” Anduin cried in shock. 

If the human heard him he did not show it rather he seemed to take a deep breath as he raised his eyes to the battlements. 

“_Mother!_ _I challenge you…I_” He yelled to the gates.

“ _ To Mak'gora! _ ”

The whole area fell silent. Then, slowly, the gates began to open. 

Sylvanas Windrunner, the Banshee Queen, the Warcheif of the Horde, slowly began to walk out.

“And why should I accept the challenge of a traitor?” She asked him.

“Because...because despite everything. To spite all the death and destruction you have wrought, there is still a small part of you that loves me.” He responded. 

The Banshee gave a small smirk at that and slowly stepped back to give her spare weapons to the forsaken flag carrier with her.

As she did that Talos slowly walked back the the gathered leaders. He was immediately pulled into hug by Anduin as the king begged him not to go through with it. 

“You need not go through with this, you are not Horde, their laws need not apply to you.” The king whispered. 

Talos took a moment to take in the warmth of his lover. Closing his eyes and nuzzling the hands holding his cheek. Then he slowly stepped back. 

Many emotions flashed across the young kings’ face. Greif, anger, but chief among all was sadness. With a deep breath Anduin pulled Shalamayne from its sheath and offered it to him. He accepted it with only a moment's hesitation before leaning forward to place a kiss on his partners face and mouthing ‘I love you’.

He turned to face Saurfang who stared at him questioningly. 

“Why?” The orc asked softly before increasing his volume. “Why do this? You owe the Horde nothing. Why sacrifice yourself like this?” 

Talos took a moment to ponder before grabbing something from his pocket and placing it in the Orcs hand. 

“Because for to long I have had no name of my own. For all my life I have been defined by those around me. My family, my friends, and my teachers. I know you seek a warrior's death, and I hope you find it someday, but right now the Horde needs you. A voice of reason, firm in practise yet soft with experience. A leader, not a martyr.” He responded with a firm resolve.

“Then why become the martyr yourself, you cannot beat her.” Thrall intervened. 

“Because I am here to prove a point. My mother died years ago and that mockery has tainted her name. My, name. Now though, now I shall have a name to call my own.” He said softly yet determined. 

With that he charged forward. 

It was over before he knew it. His mother's blades sliced against his gut, then his side, his back, and finally his leg. He was down to his knees as she circled him.

“I loved you, trusted you, just as you did me. Now you hold their hope in your hands and it dies with you.” She hissed at him.

He stared out at the gathered army. Orcs and trolls, humans and worgen, all together. 

And he chuckled.

“You think you can kill hope.” He started as he struggled to his feet. “You tried with Telldrasil, and you failed.” He said as he took large swing at her sword. “You tried to turn us against each other in Lordaeron, and you failed!” He said angrily as he swung again. “Every time you try you fail!” He said as he swung with all his might. 

“YOU JUST KEEP FAILING!” He yelled as he started to push her back. He swung from above his head as he said. “ _ The Horde will endure! _ ” He continued as their swords locked. Pushing her back he glared as he finished. “ _ The Alliance is strong! _ ” She pushed him back and as he turned he split the sword behind his back. With a heave he cut upward and landed a blow, cutting her lower eyelid. 

Angrily she shouted back. “THE HORDE IS NOTHING!” She paused then as she glanced at her flag bearer out of the corner of her eye. Slowly she rose and glared at everyone in the area. “ _ YOU ARE ALL. NOTHING! _ ” 

The words stung but he refused to show it. He rained in his tears and his mother fully stood. Their eyes met as he stood fully. Slowly he raised his swords and shouted as he ran forward. “For Azeroth-” Only to be cut off as his mother released a blast of powerful magic at him. He was dead before he hit the ground. His skin steaming as the dust settled. 

Anduin gave a cry as he watched the love of his life fall. 

“If you could see yourselves as I see you.” 

Anduin raised his head as Sylvanas spoke.

“Toy soldiers in tin plate.” She began as she walked forward. “Beasts who howl for honour.” She continued as a strange magic gathered in her hands. “Standing as one.” She stopped less than five feet away as the the power gathered around her. “Savour it…” She said as she began to channel more power. “Nothing lasts.” She hissed as she flew into the horizon.

Anduin ran to the still smoking corpse of his lover. Sliding to his knees as he stared at the dead body of the man he loved. Tears gathered in his eyes as his hands hovered above Talos chest.

“What…” He began brokenly. “...do we do know?” He asked softly. 

Saurfang slowly walked up behind the king and spoke softly. “We take him to his family.” 

A determined look settled across Anduins face as he began to pick up the body. Thrall joining him as they slowly brought the body to the gates. 

Thrall’s eyes met the forsaken flag bearer. They stood in silence for a moment before the flag bearer lifted the forsaken flag and banged it twice against the ground. The gates began to open as the other Horde soldier joined in salute.

Anduin stared long and hard at the body on the pire. The gathered Horde soldiers stood at attention as Veleera began. 

“Talos Windrunner, Soldier of the Horde, ranger of the silver covenant.” She began. “He helped lead us against the Lich King. He defended our world from the Legion. Talos inspired hope in us all. And his legacy lives on in our deeds.” She finished as tears began to fall from her eyes.

“When we questioned each other in times of need, it was he who brought us together for the greater good.” Anduin began as he tried to hold it together. “Today, his courage saved thousands of lives… on both sides of the battle. His sacrifice will never be forgotten.”

As Anduin barely managed to finish, Valeera stepped forward. She brought her lips to Talos forehead. 

“You have earned you name, my son.”

With a nod Zahkan raised his horn and blew into it. Every soldier in the pavilion fell to their knees at its call. The gathered Alliance leaders moved to the far side as Anduin and Valeera lifted Talos body onto their shoulders.

They all stepped through one at a time until only Jaina remained. 

Her eyes met Thralls as a silent moment passed between the two, then she too stepped through the portal. 

Then at last, as the last bit of light shone upon the Horde capital, there was peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> As allways feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
